Textos
by Glasgow
Summary: Entre un métier prenant et un colocataire encombrant, mener une vie normale est parfois bien difficile. Slash Lestrade/John


Après avoir lu nombre de fics merveilleuses dans ce fandom, il fallait que je m'y mette à mon tour. Voilà donc mon dernier OS en date, qui ne casse pas des briques mais que j'ai trouvé divertissant. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Et puis qui sait, il se pourrait que je récidive dans un avenir proche ;)

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

John était assis sur le canapé, devant un programme télé tout à fait absurde, une revue médicale ouverte sur les genoux, mais ne parvenait à se concentrer ni sur l'un ni sur l'autre. La calme ambiant avait presque un petit côté angoissant pour lui, qui était tellement habitué à la cohabitation souvent éprouvante avec Sherlock. Néanmoins il aimait l'appartement de Lestrade et s'y sentait toujours bien. Dommage que les horaires de travail proches de l'esclavage de DI ne l'obligent pour sa part à passer bien trop de temps seul ici. Mais il refusait de s'en plaindre, après tout Greg n'y était pour rien.

Sursautant en entendant un bruit de clé dans la serrure de l'entrée, le médecin se leva d'un bond tandis qu'un sourire illuminait son visage. Le premier de la journée. Sourire qui s'agrandit davantage lorsqu'il rejoint son compagnon dans l'entrée.

Lestrade retira ses chaussures puis accrocha son manteau à la patère derrière la porte et s'empressa de prendre John dans ses bras, l'embrassant doucement.

« - J'ai rêvé de ce baiser toute la journée, souffla-t-il en s'écartant tandis que le médecin enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

- Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt, je suis content.

- C'était plutôt calme ce soir alors j'ai remis la rédaction de mon dernier rapport à demain.

- Tu as bien fait, confirma John, laissant un instant ses lèvres s'égarer sur cette peau qu'il aimait tant. Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé une bricole au cas où.

- Tu es un amour John. Plus tard peut-être, pour l'instant j'ai envie d'autre chose, dit Lestrade d'une voix sourde.

- Et ce petit quelque chose ne nécessiterait-il pas que nous nous rendions dans la chambre ? s'amusa John.

- Le canapé s'y prêterait tout aussi bien, mais le lit serait tout de même certainement plus confortable. »

Lâchant un petit rire satisfait, le médecin le prit par la main pour l'attirer à sa suite dans la chambre. Greg revenant systématiquement épuisé du travail, quand toutefois il prenait effectivement la peine de rentrer, il y avait un moment que la soirée ne s'était pas annoncée aussi prometteuse. Il avait donc bien l'intention d'en profiter.

ooOoo

La langue de son compagnon se promenant sur son ventre, John soupira d'aise tandis que ses doigts se recroquevillaient en serrant le drap. Greg savait décidément y faire, rendant ce genre d'instants aussi jouissifs qu'inoubliables.

« - Greg…, gémit John dans un souffle, les yeux clos. »

Il sentait les doigts agiles sur sa peau brûlante caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant lentement. Le policier était doué pour cela, faire lentement monter le plaisir était l'une de ses spécialités. Au début, lors des premières nuits qu'il avaient passées ensemble, le médecin s'était senti frustré de ce perpétuel rôle de soumis qui était alors le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était pour Lestrade une façon de rééquilibrer les choses. Dans son métier il avait trop souvent la sensation de ne rien contrôler, il prenait sa revanche ensuite au lit. Et puis pour être tout à fait honnête, étant donné les aptitudes de son amant, John aurait été bien bête de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit.

Perdant finalement le fil de ses pensées, il se tendit en grognant. Les lèvres de Lestrade venaient de se poser sur la chair palpitante de son membre raide tandis qu'un doigt au préalable lubrifié titillait son intimité. Se mordant la lèvre à s'en faire mal pour retenir le cri de plaisir qui montait en lui, John dut faire montre de pas mal de maîtrise pour résister encore un peu à la vague de plaisir qui l'envahissait. A plusieurs reprises il s'était retrouvé à jouir aussi tôt durant leurs ébats, et si cela flattait immanquablement l'égo de Greg, lui s'en voulait ensuite à chaque fois dans la mesure où cela écourtait généralement de beaucoup les festivités. Il faisait donc de son mieux pour résister le plus longtemps possible et Gregory pour sa part semblait mettre d'autant plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, imposant entre eux une sorte de jeu, au sortir duquel il n'y avait finalement aucun perdant. A cet instant, à plus forte raison que son corps réclamait ce genre d'attentions depuis des jours, John ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Glissant plus profondément dans cette chaleur moite et accueillante, il avait l'impression de perdre toute raison. C'était si bon, si…

Soudain un bruit attira son attention sur sa gauche. Etouffant un grognement de frustration, il tourna légèrement la tête, son regard se posant sur le pantalon de Greg, abandonné plus tôt sur un coin du matelas.

« - Greg, ton portable…

- Merde ! grogna l'aîné en se redressant légèrement. Comme si c'était le moment. Tu peux regarder qui c'est ?

- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?

- C'est peut-être le boulot, plaida Gregory en le fixant intensément.

- Justement ! Pour une fois que tu as une soirée de libre…

- S'il te plaît, insista le policier tandis qu'il continuait à le caresser lentement. »

John soupira bruyamment pour souligner son mécontentement mais esquissa tout de même un geste pour saisir le vêtement. Fouillant un instant dans la poche, il récupéra le mobile qui avait cessé de vibrer.

« - J'te préviens, si tu me laisses en plan ce n'est plus la peine de revenir ici, reprit-il.

- Je vis ici, nota Lestrade.

- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. »

Consultant le sms, il secoua la tête, exaspéré.

« - C'est Sherlock, soupira-t-il. »

Evidemment, qui d'autre aurait bien pu les déranger dans pareil moment, pensèrent les deux hommes.

« - Et ? demanda le policier, dont la curiosité l'emportait toujours, quelque soit les circonstances. »

John parcouru un instant le contenu du texto avant d'étouffer un grognement en tendant l'appareil à l'autre homme.

« - Je vais le tuer, siffla-t-il. »

De : Sherlock

A : Lestrade

Je m'ennuie. John absent. N'y aurait-il pas sur votre bureau un dossier susceptible de m'intéresser ?

SH

« - Tiens, il a remarqué ton absence, nota Lestrade, narquois.

- Il doit certainement avoir eu besoin de moi pour une bricole. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de lui répondre ?

- Oh non, il peut bien s'ennuyer tout son soûl, ce soir c'est de toi que je m'occupe. Et uniquement de toi.

- Bien, conclu John en abandonnant le portable avant de reprendre sa position initiale. »

Immédiatement, les lèvres coquines de son amant reprirent sa place sur lui, toujours plus gourmandes, pour ne le relâcher qu'une fois au bord de l'explosion.

« - Merci de ne pas me torturer davantage, dit-il dans un souffle tandis que Greg remontait dans sa hauteur.

- Je t'aime, fut tout ce qu'articula le policier avant de prendre sensuellement possession de ses lèvres.

Avec une infinie tendresse, il s'introduisit en lui, faisant comme à chaque fois de cet instant une ode à l'amour, l'apothéose de ce lien qui les unissait. Et tandis que John, nouant son regard au sien, se laissait totalement submerger, son corps en demande, Sherlock se rappela à leur souvenir par message interposé. Le médecin émit un grognement mécontent avant de se faire un devoir d'embrasser l'homme le surplombant avec l'intention de ne plus se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit d'extérieur à leur corps-à-corps.

ooOoo

Leurs ébats, bien que rythmés d'un bout à l'autre par la sonnerie régulière et irritante du portable, furent hautement satisfaisants, les laissant un moment sur la touche, pantelants et à bout de souffle. John, qui appréciait tout particulièrement ces instants qui suivaient l'extase, avait les yeux clos, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Lestrade et profitait de la main qui se promenait paresseusement dans son dos. Ainsi à l'aise, il était prêt à se laisser glisser vers le sommeil quand une nouvelle sonnerie intempestive le tira de cette agréable torpeur. Greg le repoussa délicatement pour aller récupérer le téléphone, qui avait fini par atterrir au bas du lit au plus fort des réjouissances.

« - Il faut que je lui réponde ou il va nous harceler toute la nuit, soupira-t-il. »

John hocha la tête en se redressant à son tour. Connaissant Sherlock, c'était effectivement plus que probable.

Avec stupéfaction, Greg découvrit que le détective s'était fendu de pas moins de huit sms.

« - J'y crois pas, souffla-t-il avant de passer rapidement en revu lesdits sms. La plupart allait généralement du simple « Je m'ennuie ! » au un peu plus explicite « Merci de me rappeler au plus vite ! » Le dernier en revanche était pour sa part un peu plus intéressant. Et perturbant par la même occasion.

De : Sherlock

A : Lestrade

Remplir votre "devoir conjugal" est une perte de temps, de surcroit parfaitement criminelle étant donné le nombre d'affaires non résolues actuellement à votre actif.

J'attends votre coup de fil.

SH

« - De quoi je me mêle ? marmonna John, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule.

- A qui le dis-tu. Mais ce qui me perturbe davantage pour ma part c'est de comprendre comment il a bien pu savoir à quoi nous étions occupés. Il y a quelques jours il m'a lui-même fait remarquer que l'absence de sexe avait un effet désastreux sur moi. C'est pourtant pas la première fois que je boycotte ses messages.

- Bof, avec lui il y a longtemps que je ne me pose plus de questions.

- Je veux bien qu'il soit plus malin que la moyenne, mais tout de même, là ça s'apparente à de l'omniscience, ni plus ni moins. A croire qu'il a planqué une caméra dans la pièce. »

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux le nez en l'air à scruter le moindre recoin de mur et de plafond. Au bout de quelques secondes ils éclatèrent de rire de concert avant de décider d'un commun accord que cette idée était tout à fait stupide. Au même moment, un nouveau texto les fit rire de plus belle.

« - Appelle-le, conseilla John, pas mécontent d'avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur à l'égard de son colocataire.

- Oui, je vais faire ça, renchérit le policier sur un ton brusquement mystérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de nous préparer ? s'enquit John, amusé.

- Disons simplement que moi aussi j'ai envie de jouer. »

L'interrogeant du regard, le cadet n'obtint en retour qu'un sourire feignant la plus parfaite innocence. Il comprit qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de lui.

« - Ok, dit-il simplement avant d'attirer Lestrade à lui pour l'embrasser. Fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais nous réchauffer deux assiettes. »

ooOoo

Tandis qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine, le médecin fut rapidement rejoint par son compagnon qui, l'oreille collée à son portable, invectivait son interlocuteur d'une voix faussement sévère.

« - Non Sherlock, vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est de cette attitude de gamin capricieux dont je veux parler. »

Et tandis qu'il s'interrompait, très certainement pour écouter les justifications de l'autre homme, John le fixait avec admiration. Il ne connaissait personne en dehors de Lestrade, et lui-même à moindre échelle, capable de remettre ainsi Sherlock à sa place.

« - Parce que pour une fois vous vous êtes trompé. Et en beauté en plus, reprit Greg avec une assurance totale. Je n'étais pas occupé à remplir mon devoir conjugal comme vous l'avez insinué. John et moi étions en train de nous engueuler. Et vos régulières interruptions n'ont fait qu'envenimer les choses. »

Nouvelle pause. Cette fois, le médecin avait le plus grand mal à ne pas éclater de rire, d'autant que le petit sourire parfaitement satisfait de Greg n'aidait pas.

« - Oui, nous nous engueulions. Contrairement à vous, John me reproche justement de trop m'investir dans mon travail. Tenez, vous savez quoi Sherlock ? Lorsque je me serai fait pardonner à ses yeux, nous nous accorderons quelques vacances. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous débrouiller avec mes collègues et vous réaliserez peut-être combien je sais me montrer coopératif la plupart du temps, ce dont vous semblez pourtant tellement douter. »

S'interrompant à nouveau, le policier accepta bien volontiers le baiser que John lui offrit.

« - Des vacances en amoureux, je prends, murmura ensuite le médecin à son oreille. »

Pour toute réponse Lestrade hocha la tête, arborant toujours ce même sourire satisfait.

« - Je ne sais pas, reprit-il à l'adresse de Sherlock. Il est parti en claquant la porte. S'il n'est pas à Baker Street je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Mais étant donné votre façon de vous immiscer dans sa vie privée, il vous en veut autant qu'à moi et je suis certain que ni l'un ni l'autre ne somme prêts de le revoir. Beau travail Sherlock. A présent bonsoir. »

La conclusion de la tirade fut livrée avec une hargne en apparence tout à fait naturelle et Lestrade raccrocha vivement sans se donner la peine d'en écouter davantage.

« - Hey, bien joué, remarqua John en lui retirant le portable des mains. Ainsi nous pourrons espérer être tranquilles pour le reste de la soirée.

- Et de surcroit je lui ai offert de quoi se faire du souci avec ta prétendue disparition.

- Pardon ? Du souci ? Greg, aurais-tu oublié de qui nous sommes en train de parler ? s'amusa le cadet. Non, moi je suis sûr que la seule chose qui le tracasse à présent c'est qu'il croie s'être trompé quant à ce que nous faisions ce soir.

- Oh, souffla Lestrade, pensif. Si seulement cela lui permettait de se remettre un peu en question…

- Là je crois que tu rêves Greg, dit John en éclatant de rire. A présent oublions Sherlock pour quelques heures et allons plutôt manger. »

Mais tandis que les deux hommes s'installaient autour de la table, ce fut le portable de John cette fois qui les interrompit.

De : Sherlock

A : John

Où es-tu ?

SH

« - Que disais-tu à propos de notre tranquillité ? s'amusa Lestrade tandis que son compagnon, dépité, levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais couper mon portable, conclu John en joignant le geste à la parole. »

THE END.


End file.
